oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zora
Zora, also refered to as Black Rogue, is a in the . He is a mercenary for hire who sold his skills for money however this unintentionally made him well known throughout the South Blue. He is feared throughout the ocean for his ruthlessness as he will cut down skilled enemy pirates and warriors without hesitation. His famed swordsmanship along with his incredible strength and wits makes everyone believe he is a who went rogue from his path as a swordsmen by killing his teacher and his family and is now on a mission to kill. He left his home village and went in search of his dream to. Appearance Zora has a well toned and muscular body with pale skin. He always carriers 2 swords along with him, which he carries in the sheaths attached to his back crossing each other like an X, allowing him to quickly grab and draw then with each hand. One of the swords he carries on him is a black sword known as Kirito, while his other one is a regular sword with a black handle. Since his swords are places on his back he doesn't have to worry about taking them off when he sits down to rest and when he does he places his hands behind his head to rest his head but mostly to quickly grab his sword when he needs to. When Zora fights he usually uses 1 sword to fight with but will pull out the second when he is about to fight seriously. Zora's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably a massive puncture scar on his right palm, which he got by some unknown reason during his child hood. His other visible scars are the scars he was inflicted upon by his many battles he encountered. Zora's other remarkable feature is his unique style of dressing in all black, which consists of slightly long but neat black spiky hair and black eyes, his clothing is a plain black, V-neck shirt with black trousers tucked underneath his black boots with silver plates to protect his shins and wears a black belt on his trousers that has a large silver buckle. He wears a black, long coat over his clothes with gray lining. His long coat remains unstrapped and has a silver plate worn on the left side of the sleeve of the coat. He also wears a pair of black finger less gloves, one of which hides the puncture scar on his right hand. He completes his style of clothing with black sheaths on his back for his swords and a black straps connecting his swords to him. It is this feature of wearing all black that has given him the name Black Rouge Zora. Similar to most other people, he constantly wears this outfit throughout most of his travels. 4.8 Zora as a Child.jpg|Zora at age 6 4.2 Full Appearance.png|Zora's Full Appearance Personality Zora is usually always has a calm and collected personality, rarely showing any signs of distress, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that losing his temper is the only time Zora reveals any negative emotions outside the battles. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, Zora almost always laughs and smiles. In fact, back when he was a child was only time has been seen crying. In moments that are particularly tough on anyone and would warrant sadness, Zora chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He strongly believes that having emotions such as anger and sadness will cloud his judgement as a swordsman, therefore he doesn't fight for reasons such as seeking revenge, however he will fight those who have hurt the people he cares about in order to make sure their defeat was not dishonorable or that their defeat was not in vain. Despite his calm and collected personality, Zora can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent and a thirst for blood evident from the fact that he will cut someone down if they ever oppose him without a moments hesitation. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zora is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zora has killed before. Despite this, Zora has a kind heart, and will show mercy to the honorable warriors he fights by not actually killing them and when fighting weaker or innocent people, he tries to hold back when fighting and uses the flat edge of his swords in order to knock them out and not seriously injure them He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Zora maintains Bushido to a certain degree. One of which is that he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when someone he cares for are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zora would strike the attacker from behind, another of which would be that he considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame and would do anything to prevent that. Zora is absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has thrown himself into harms way and suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower such as his puncture scar to his right hand as he leaped in between his friend and an enemy attack and blocked the attack by taking a stab to the palm due to this injury he almost bleed to death. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed. His recklessness extends to the point of self-mutilation. Furthermore, Zora tends to face death in a defiant manner and show no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. He has a bad habit of slicing up walls and ceilings whenever he's in a hurry to make his trip a little shorter rather then using a door, even when the hole he made is right next to the door or an open door. He'll even slice holes through peoples homes and run through them as a sort of shortcut and doesn't bother apologizing to the families. Zora is easily sensitive when put into embarrassing situations to where he prefers to object vocally, rather than respond violently. Zora is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "Black Rogue Zora", however unlike what everyone else believes, Zora doesn't consider himself as a heartless monster for hire Zora can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Zora is concerned though, he intends to full his goal no matter what anyone believes. However, he is able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable. When Zora has the intention to fight seriously, he takes off any unnecessary clothing he has on revealing his usual black clothing he has on underneath. Another thing does when he intends to fight seriously is he draws his second sword and main sword Kirito. Zora lives for the thrill of combat, many people fear him for his killing intent and believe him to be a real monster due to his act of cutting down anyone he faces in battle. Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting Zora, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. However, Zoro will still maintain his stern demeanor during the thrill of combat if the stakes are high enough. This seems to suit Zora perfectly; as any given moment where Zora is not in battle, he's typically laying around, distracted, yelling at/being yelled at by someone, or training. Zora is also very perceptive, something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view However, while on some occasions he can be the voice of reason, most of the time Zoro rushes into things and leaves it to fate to decide the details. He seems to have a very strong belief in fate and destiny in general. He is even known to resort to methods like drawing sticks or casting lots as a method of chances whenever he needs to make a small decision. Zoro values loyalty and respect highly and will not easily forgive anyone who goes back on their word. Zoro does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several people to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. Although many people think of him as a "Swordsmen for Hire" who kills others for money without a second thought, he doesn't consider himself as a heartless man that they make him out to be. Zora has a goal he wishes to fulfill and has made it his obsession since the day he desired to fulfill it. He wishes to Relationship Friends Eileen Abilities and Powers Unarguably an extremely powerful and strong young fighter with immense potential, Zoras strength is considered so great that the mere mention of his name strikes fear all over the as a deadly Swordsmen for Hire who cuts down anyone in his path without a second thought. Physical abilities Zora is renown as a powerful warrior as he sold his skills to the highest bitter as a swordsman for hire. He is able to cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision Zora possesses extraordinary monstrous strength Swordsmanship Zora is an extremely powerful master , being able to use one and two swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃 Tobu Zangeki), a sword technique that utilizes the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. He is classified as a user of the "Power of Destruction" (破壊力 Hakairyoku). Although he is most comfortable with his special technique the , his skills with a single sword are still quite exceptional, being able to take on several of the lower-ranked pirates and warriors If he is fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire to injure in the first place) he uses only the flat end of his blades. While he is able to use both hands in sword combat, he seems to be predominantly right-handed. He keeps all of his swords sheathed onto his back always grabs a sword with his right hand as it would be easier to pull a sword out with that hand. Also, when using one sword in combat, Zora is usually seen using his right hand to wield the sword. Two Sword Style Zora has invented his own style of swordsmanship known as and most, if not all, of his sword techniques. Zora's Swords During his adventures, Zora has acquired many swords. Many of which were a single separate sword in conjunction with his prised black sword. The two he currently uses are: # ; Kirito (Formally belonging to his childhood friend) # His prised Kirito sword appears to be his "go-to" sword, as it tends to be his choice when he uses one sword combat. He often wields Kirito with his right hand and the Katana with his left. History Past Path to a Swordsman As a child Zora was a poor child who lived in the streets of his home town. dirty, starving and most of all weak, he tried to save himself by attacking the citizens with a wooden bamboo sword and stealing their food and money with his sword play. Because of this Zora has become the hated person in the entire town. One day it was known to the town that a noble family was going be passing through the town so everyone was in a hurry to prepare a ceremony for the family. Unaware of the upcoming events Zora found the perfect chance to nab some valuables while their minds were distracted and waited paitently for the event to come. The very next day just as when everyone was finishing their preparations, Zora knew the time has finally come to go to work and ran into the town. Once he made it into town he found two XXXXXXXXXX'Moments later the village welcomed the passing nobles with open arms as a man named Gozu and his daughter Eileen strolled through the village in their carriage. It was then that the noble daughter heard a commotion and noticed Zora attacking civilians for their valuables which caused the girl to leave her carriage and dashed over to Zora where she blocked his bamboo sword with her own and fought against Zora.'XXXXXXXXXX Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen